Behind Those Eyes
by Hatake Yuuki
Summary: Eragon e Murtagh se preparam para a guerra contra Galbatorix. O que Murtagh não esperava era que uma estranha criatura iria mudar sua vida completamente...
1. A intrusa em Farthen Dûr

**_Behind those eyes_**

**Capítulo I - A intusa em Farthen Dûr**

Aquele dia, a noite caia mais rapidamente que o costume; pouco a pouco as pessoas iam se recolhendo, indo rumo ao fogo aconche A intrusa em Farthen Dûr

Naquele dia, a noite caia mais rapidamente que o costume; pouco a pouco as pessoas iam se recolhendo, indo rumo ao fogo aconchegante de suas lareiras recém-acesas. Antes, o frio nunca os incomodara; tinham suplementos de sobra para passarem o resto dos dias de inverno atrás das Beor. Mas agora, o inverno os castigava. Como se não bastasse a guerra que ocorrera há apenas um mês, vinha também o inverno, tirando-lhes o pouco que conseguiram salvar. Alimentos, roupas, medicamentos. Tudo fora usado durante e após a grande batalha, tudo em prol de ajudar àqueles que resistiam bravamente aos ferimentos, à fome, ao medo. Agora, quanto menos de expusessem ao vento congelante que soprava lá fora, melhor.

Apesar disso tudo, dois jovens que andavam calmamente pelo pátio não pareciam se importar com isso. Vinham tranqüilamente pelo extenso pátio de Tronjheim, parecendo um pouco indecisos sobre seu destino, com uma vontade oculta de sair dali. As pálpebras pesavam-lhe os olhos, mas parecia que não os estavam sentindo.

Murtagh mexeu as mãos desconfortavelmente, escondidas sob a manga de seu manto. Suas tentativas de esquentá-las não pareciam ter dado certo, e elas esfriaram a tal ponto que ficaram dormentes.

- Afinal, o que ainda estamos fazendo aqui? – enfim falou, percebendo que agora o frio começava a lhe incomodar.

Eragon fez um movimento nervoso com a mão pedindo para que Murtagh se calasse. Olhou para os lados e apurou os ouvidos, como se algo fosse manifestar-se a qualquer momento. Por fim, respondeu:

- Orik me disse que alguém conseguiu achar o nosso esconderijo. Falou para que eu o esperasse aqui...

Murtagh bufou.

- Você realmente acha que alguém iria se dar ao trabalho de invadir isso aqui nesse estado?

- Bem... acho. – apontou para um grupo de homens que vinham ao seu encontro, e viu seguravam firmemente alguma coisa ou alguém.

Murtagh não conteve sua surpresa. _Sempre há um idiota achando que vai se dar bem vindo pra cá_, pensou. Mas reconsiderou, ao ver o que se aproximava deles.

Ela se debatia, furiosa, tentando afastar as mãos enormes e cheias de calos dos soldados de seu corpo.

- Me solta, seu gorila – ela vociferou, e por uns segundos Murtagh pensou ter ouvido a voz da mulher ecoar em sua mente. Olhou de esguelha para Eragon, e esse pareceu igualmente atordoado.

- Solte-a – Eragon falou baixo, olhando firme para os homens – Tenham pelo menos o mínimo de respeito com uma mulher, não ajam como animais.

Surpresos com o pedido, soltaram-na. Ela lançou-lhes um olhar fulminante, e esfregou os pulsos, vermelhos, onde antes as mãos dos homens a apertavam.

Eragon e Murtagh examinaram-na com igual interesse. Pela clara, pernas bem torneadas, nuas devido ao vestido negro rasgado que usava; seus cabelos cor de mel ocultavam-lhe metade do rosto, uns poucos fios esparramados em suas costas. Os pés descalços e delicados estavam manchados com a sujeira acumulada no chão. Eragon fitou bem seus olhos. Não eram claros como os seus, muito menos negros como os de Murtagh; eram violetas, e tinham um brilho que Eragon nunca vira antes.

- Vim até aqui para juntar-me a vocês, Matador de Espectros – ela voltou os olhos coloridos para Eragon.

- Como chegou até aqui? Quem lhe falou sobre os Varden?

- Será que não podemos conversar a sós? – olhou em volta, nitidamente incomodada, e Eragon concordou.

* * *

- Magia? – Eragon quase deu um pulo de onde estava sentado.

- É. – falou Liv – Eu sou uma fada.

_Ah, que ótimo. Agora fadas também existem_, Eragon falou a si mesmo._ Como se não bastassem dragões, espectros, elfos, e agora fadas._

Ela olhou para o jovem, e pareceu entender perfeitamente bem o que ele estava pensando.

Não se preocupe, somos apenas um povo um pouco mais difícil de se encontrar que os elfos.

Ele deu um sorriso nervoso para ela, mas no fundo a idéia de ter uma fada com eles era apavorante.

Galbatorix destruiu o último esconderijo que conseguimos, e achamos que seria realmente impossível ele nos encontrar lá... Mas agora que tudo está perdido, queria que você ajudasse a mim e a meu povo, Eragon. Podem sofrer muito nas mãos de Galbatorix, por sermos uma raça tão procurada.

- Então vocês são assim... Importantes para ele?

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, deixando Eragon na expectativa de que falasse mais alguma coisa. Mas ela calou-se, e logo o silêncio tornou-se sufocante para ele. Nesse momento, Eragon não conteve sua curiosidade perante ela. Não era muito alta, era pequena e esguia; suas orelhas eram pontudas como as de Arya, mas algo nela o fazia ter calafrios... Alguma coisa nela o assustava, mas ele não sabia se era bom ou ruim. Era um sentimento que ele nunca havia experimentado antes.

E os minutos de silêncio foram se prolongando, até chegar a um ponto que o desconforto era visível no rosto do jovem. A mania de silêncio da fada estava ficando um pouco irritante.

- Só isso? – ele falou com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, olhando para a sombra da montanha no horizonte escuro.

- Deveria ter mais alguma coisa? – ela riu baixinho – Já te falei o necessário, e pelo visto você não tem mais perguntas a fazer... Não, eu já sei tudo a seu respeito, Eragon – ela completou, quando o Cavaleiro fez menção de falar.

E na mesma hora, ele se calou, intimidando-se com o tom da mulher. Parecia decidida se seus atos, de suas palavras. As palavras que soavam doces, mas perigosas.

- Pode me levar até Nasuada?

O susto de Eragon foi grande. Agora, ela falara como qualquer outro ser humano faria. Olhou em seus olhos e havia um brilho diferente neles, e ele apenas pôde ver uma menina ansiosa por alguma coisa.

Não restou-lhe nada a não ser assentir. Aquele olhar sincero e puro o cativava de tal forma que era quase impossível negar-lhe alguma coisa.


	2. Wiol ono

Oi, oi! Desculpem-me pela longa demora. Como eu tive um pequeno probleminha na postagem do primeiro capítulo, ficou um pedacinho falatando, então, esse cap começa com esse pedacinho p/ depois partir para o verdadeiro cap 2!!

Agradecimentos às reviews: _Uchiha Evangeline, Tsunay Nami, Bárbara, luh e_ _Duachais Senechais!_

* * *

**_Behind Those Eyes_**

Após uma duradoura reunião com a nova conselheira dos Varden, Nasuada deixou claro seu encantamento por Liv, e logo a admitiu entre seu povo. Alguns não concordaram de primeira, mas ela manteve sua palavra, e deixou Liv sob os cuidados de Eragon.

- É necessário que você passe uns dias conosco para melhor adaptação. – os dois andavam silenciosamente pelos corredores vazios.

- Eu realmente tenho que passar por isso? – ela perguntou, sem grande emoção na voz.

- Sim. – respondeu o Cavaleiro, um pouco envergonhado. Abriu a boca para comentar mais alguma coisa, mas havia algo de errado com fada. Ela andava vacilante, as mãos tateando discretamente as paredes de pedra.

- Você está bem? – Eragon perguntou, mas não esperou uma resposta quando Liv caiu inerte em seus braços.

Capítulo II - Wiol ono

Na manhã seguinte, Liv acordou com um par de olhos vermelhos a encarando. Piscou duas vezes mais, e então conseguiu definir a figura em sua frente.

- Bom-dia, gatinho – ela falou com a voz ainda rouca, acariciando o cocuruto do felino.

"Gatinho não, minha dama. Menino-gato. Solembum.", o menino-gato respondeu em protesto, para susto de Liv. Mas logo admirou o ser que tinha ali em sua frente, e tomou uma simpatia para com ele; era tão diferente quanto ela. Olhou em volta do cômodo onde estava, não se lembrando de um borrão sequer do que acontecera noite passada.

- Onde estou? – ela perguntou a Solembum, que se enroscava em seu colo. "No quarto de Angela. Não se lembra do que aconteceu com você?"

Liv fitou-o sem entender nada. "Pelo visto não.", falou, e rapidamente virou os olhos para a herbolária que acabava de adentrar o quarto.

- Bom-dia, minha querida. Vejo que está bem melhor. – ela falou, com seu sorriso sempre enigmático no rosto.

Liv assentiu com a cabeça, ainda observando a interessante mulher que andava calmamente pelo quarto.

- Creio que você abusou da magia que tem para chegar até aqui... Estou errada?

A fada corou, mas logo respondeu:

- Não... Está certa.

Angela sorriu distraidamente, e voltou sua atenção para Solembum.

- Não estou te reconhecendo Solembum... Logo você que não gosta de ninguém.

Liv sorriu e afagou o menino-gato mais uma vez, que fechou os olhos vagarosamente, ignorando o comentário da herbolária.

A mulher se aproximou de Liv com uma taça que continha um líquido esverdeado, e o entregou para a fada:

- Tome tudo, e logo estará em forma novamente.

Na primeira tragada, Liv sentiu o gosto amargo e ardente da bebida descer pela sua garganta, mas foi poupada de tomar o resto quando ouviram batidas na porta. Segundos depois, Eragon apareceu, com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

- Você parece bem melhor hoje – comentou, ao se sentar no pé da cama de Liv. – Ela já pode se levantar? – o Cavaleiro perguntou para Angela, e não notou a careta de reprovação da jovem. "_Claro que já posso levantar! Eu não caí de uma construção de cem andares._"

- Claro! Leve-a para fazer alguns exercícios, fará muito bem a ela.

Eragon assentiu, entusiasmado. Talvez a fada lhe mostrasse seus conhecimentos, que ele tinha certeza que eram muitos; talvez ele lhe mostrasse um pouco mais sobre seu mundo, sua vida.

A cor já havia voltado à face de Liv quando essa apareceu no campo de treinamento dos Varden junto com Eragon. Foi cuidadosamente vestida por Nasuada e suas damas, fazendo jus à sua beleza exótica. Seu colete de couro, bege, estava devidamente polido, assim como a calça e as botas, que reluziam sob o sol que iluminava aquela manhã. Carregava uma aljava, repleta de flechas, negra assim como o arco de ipê-roxo que trazia na mão, o que indicava sua perícia em manusear arcos e flechas. A negrura do arco contrastava com a pele alva de seus braços, completamente nus.

Eragon já não receava tanto ficar ao lado de Liv. A fada ainda lhe causava uma sensação indescritível, mas chegou à conclusão de que isso era uma coisa boa. Mas ainda tentava evitar olhar fundo em seus olhos cor de violeta; talvez eles lhe cativassem mais que o necessário.

Uma enorme mancha azul escura brilhava no horizonte, e crescia cada vez mais à medida que se aproximava deles, flutuando no azul claro do céu; logo, um belíssimo dragão se revelou, e, por algum motivo, todos os que ali simulavam uma luta pararam apenas para observar a grandeza daquele animal, para segundos depois voltarem ao que estavam fazendo.

"_Fico feliz em saber que está boa novamente, Liv-elda_".

"_Obrigada Skulblaka. É um prazer conhecê-la_".

Saphira fez uma singela reverência com a cabeça, seguida de um discreto sorriso da fada.

Meio coberto pela sombra de Saphira, estava Murtagh, com sua inexpressão de sempre. Encarava seus pés, desprezando tudo à sua volta. Liv só botou os olhos nele quando Saphira se moveu de encontro a Eragon, quando o sol finalmente tocou-lhe os cabelos negros e despenteados pelo vento. Sua pele morena, queimada levemente pelo sol, fazia uma perfeita moldura para seus olhos cor de água. Liv quase conseguia desvendar seu passado pelo frio brilho que eles exibiam, mas observou que Murtagh havia sido cuidadoso o suficiente para que ninguém o fizesse.

Murtagh a olhava com uma curiosidade que não deixava transparecer; talvez a olhasse até com uma certa superioridade, já que achava que aquela mulher pequena não oferecia perigo algum a ele. Mas, da mesma forma que Murtagh, Liv o olhava mais intensamente ainda, porém desconsiderando o orgulho em seu semblante ou o ódio escondido por trás daqueles belos olhos.

Antes que algumas palavras pudessem ser proferidas, a voz de Arya, fora da fortaleza dos Varden por um bom tempo, ecoou pelo pátio, para a surpresa do jovem Cavaleiro.

- Eragon! – ela chamou, suas vestes e cabelos negros ondeando à brisa daquela manhã morna. Nunca sua expressão fora tão decifrável: sobrancelhas um pouco franzidas, olhar direto, gestos firmes. O assunto a ser discutido era importante e urgente. – Nasuada te chama para uma reunião com o conselho. – Murtagh logo se adiantou, mas parou o ato quando Arya completou: - Você e Saphira.

O Cavaleiro lançou um olhar furtivo para Murtagh, que recuava para o ponto onde estava, a contragosto. Enquanto Eragon sumia no horizonte com Saphira, Arya volveu-se para Liv, entregando-lhe um embrulho de tecidos.

- Um presente de Hrotgar e Nasuada, Liv-elda. – ela fez uma reverência um pouco forçada com a cabeça. – O assunto é sobre você. – falou, baixo o suficiente para que só as duas ouvissem. Depois, foi embora.

Liv permaneceu indiferente com o comentário da elfa. Sabia que logo descobririam um sério motivo para Galbatorix acelerar com a guerra...

Sentou-se tranqüilamente na grama fofa, e começou a desatar os nós das cordas vagarosamente. Murtagh esticou o pescoço disfarçadamente quando uma belíssima espada apareceu nas mãos delicadas da fada, assim como uma bainha cravejada de diamantes no couro negro. Por um instante, Murtagh pensou que a arma era grande e robusta demais para a fada, mas assustou-se em ver o quão habilidosa era ao manusear tal arma.

Um sorriso malicioso brotou dos lábios do jovem quando perguntou à fada:

- Aceita duelar comigo?

Pela primeira vez, Murtagh olhava diretamente naqueles olhos violetas.

Ela sorriu, uma cópia do sorriso de Murtagh: audacioso, desafiador.

E logo os sons dos baques secos das espadas se chocando era a única coisa que se ouvia no pátio, os dois numa dança sincronizada.

No fim, estavam os dois exaustos, os golpes lentos e pesados, o suor pingando em seus rostos.

A força de Liv era desproporcional a seu corpo miúdo e delicado, porém ainda não era o suficiente para agüentar o ritmo incansável de Murtagh. Dessa forma, acabou cedendo.

Paracendo não ter recuperado suas forças completamente, Liv deixou-se desabar no chão, exausta e ofegante.

- Até que você não luta tão mal assim – Murtagh deitou-se suavemente ao seu lado, cruzando os braços atrás da cabeça.

Liv revirou os olhos e sorriu, com sarcasmo, ignorando a implicância de Murtagh.

O sol logo começou a sumir no horizonte, timidamente, enquanto os dois jovens se distraiam numa conversa animada.

- Acho melhor irmos andando – Murtagh bocejou.

Liv permaneceu imóvel, parecendo incapaz de despertar de seu agradável transe. Murtagh parecia querer quebrar aquele momento onde seus olhares sombrios não a assustariam, e nem a aura mágica de Liv não o intimidaria tanto. Levantou seus olhos para o homem a sua frente, que se levantava, com preguiça, da relva macia que exalava o cheiro das lavandas que rodeavam o campo aberto.

Ficou por mais alguns segundos no chão; só despertou quando uma sombra mandou embora os gentis raios de sol que lhe beijavam a face. A figura alta e esguia de Murtagh estava parada a seus pés, estendendo-lhe uma mão, que Liv aceitou, agradecida. Liv achou ter visto a sombra do sorriso no rosto do homem, mas nunca saberia ao certo; esse logo se virou e pôs-se a andar. Ela o seguiu sem muita demora, e logo os dois rumavam, lado a lado, para Tronjheim.

- Partiremos amanhã antes dos primeiros raios de sol nascerem – a voz de Eragon soou grave nos ouvidos dos que sentavam em volta da grande mesa redonda. Saphira permaneceu impassível no canto do salão, seus grandes orbes azuis não perdendo nenhum movimento.

Apenas Murtagh se pronunciou.

- Quanto tempo levará até chegarmos a Ellesméra?

Eragon hesitou.

- Um mês. – ele logo completou. – Não tomaremos a barca em Tarnag, acompanharemos o Edda até lá.

- Então levaremos mais que um mês! – Murtagh exclamou, sem esconder sua impaciência.

- Levaremos um mês se não pararmos tanto.

- Isso é suicídio.

Os olhos claros de Murtagh fuzilaram os de Eragon, que se manteve firme. A resposta do cavaleiro não fora a esperada pelo jovem Murtagh, muito menos aquele era o caminho que esperavam tomar. Murtagh não deveria sair das sombras das Beor, e ele tinha total conhecimento disso. Todos tinham. Guardou suas outras objeções para si mesmo, e se retirou do salão, perseguido pelos olhares de censura de Saphira.

Liv fez menção de segui-lo, mas conteve-se quando Arya pousou sua mão levemente em seu braço.

- Deixe-o por agora, Liv. Essa reação já era mais que esperada.

Arya sorriu brandamente para a fada, mas Liv não retribuiu o sorriso.


End file.
